


Interlude: Bree Is A Terror

by apropensityforcharm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, Salty Nein Campaign, dnd campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apropensityforcharm/pseuds/apropensityforcharm
Summary: After leaving the party behind in Ertla, Bree has some questions for Sigvard about his relationship with a certain winged tiefling.
Relationships: Sigvard Varfolomei & Bree (Crimson Crow Crewmember)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Salty Nein Fics





	Interlude: Bree Is A Terror

**Author's Note:**

> Pirates are hot and I apologise for nothing.

In the early hours of the evening, some hours after the Crimson Crow sets sail and the sun disappears behind the shrinking horizon, Sigvard stands alone at the bow of the ship. A tankard of ale balances on the railing at his elbow as he leans over the side, turning a coin over and over in his fingers, half entranced by the way it reflects the dim moonlight. His mind is wandering.

“Is it the _wings_?” a voice says behind him, and he jolts. The coin slips, and he snatches it out of the air hastily before it can drop to the ocean below.

Bree stands at the top of the stairs, hip cocked and arms crossed, a smirk clear on her face.

“What,” Sigvard says flatly.

“You heard me,” Bree says, smirk stretching into a wicked smile. “Never picked _you_ for a wing kink, but I can’t say I’m surprised.”

Sigvard rolls his eyes and huffs a small laugh as he turns back to dark waves, shaking his head. A mild sea breeze ruffles his hair.

“The wings were beautiful,” he tells Bree honestly, “but no, that wasn’t _it_.”

Bree looks unconvinced, and he supposes he can’t blame her. Up until a week ago he’d thought of winged tieflings as little more than a fairytale. He’d known they’d existed, but to see one in person... he just hadn’t expected her to be so _entrancing._ Them. The wings. Large and lethally sharp at the tips, spattered with tiny pale flecks over her indigo skin like stars across a night sky. Flexing and moving with her body like it was as natural as breathing, which for her it probably was. They _were_ beautiful.

“You know you can be honest with me, right?” Bree says as she moves up to stand beside him, faux concerned. She pats his back, the highest point she can reach. “This is a safe space - “

Sig shoves her away, laughing good naturedly. “Fuck off,” he tells her lightly.

She leans with the shove easily. “Well, _what_ then?” she asks. “Besides the fact that it’s been a while and she was a pretty enough lass.”

He’s not sure ‘pretty’ is the right word. _Striking_ , certainly, with high cheekbones and intense, lamp-like eyes. Otherworldly, maybe. 

“Do you have a thing for _redheads_?” Bree goes on, like she’s simply speaking her thoughts out loud. “Pedestrian compared to the wings, but I suppose we don’t control our libido… or our _hearts_ \- “

Sigvard groans and tips his head back, eyes closed in defeat. Bree cackles.

“Bree,” he whines, and Bree’s laughter gets louder.

“Well, you definitely could do worse,” she says after she calms, eyes still alight with trickery. “Have done worse, several times. I don’t think this one would have stolen your coin purse after you bed her, hmm?”

“That one was still worth it,” Sigvard says immediately. “And I wouldn’t put it past Shell, if I’m honest.

Bree swoons. “Oh, _Shell_ ,” she sighs breathlessly. “That’s you, that’s what you sound like.”

“Probably,” Sigvard concedes easily. “But can you blame me? She was - is - impressive.”

“ _I_ _mpressive_.” Bree sounds disgusted. “What are you, Kalius vetting her to join the crew? Where was that professionalism when you were chasing each other round the deck like monkeys, hmm?”

“I’ve never been professional in my life and I don’t intend to start now,” Sigvard says, affecting a tone of horror. 

Bree laughs before her expression becomes more serious, the spark of mischief finally quieted. “So what, then?” she asks, studying his face. 

Sigvard shrugs, feeling the back of his neck start to burn. Jokes are all well and good, he likes jokes, he’s good at jokes. Sincerity is harder, though he tries. He starts turning the coin over again in his fingers. 

“She has a fire in her,” he says after a moment. “It was intriguing. Made me wanna know where it came from. She was odd. Funny. Sharp like a whip, did you see her tricks? Made a fairy right in front of me, easy as - “ and he snaps his fingers. “It was so cool.”

“‘Cool’,” Bree repeats, eyebrows raised. “Gods, you actually have a crush, don’t you, you poor dopey bastard? _Cool.”_

Sigvard shrugs, his shoulders creeping up around his ears. He’s used to Bree’s teasing, Nine Hells knows their friendship is _built_ off of ribbing one another, and he gives as good as he gets. So he can’t say why this makes his face hot and his stomach squirm. Maybe she’s right. She’s probably right.

“I hope I see her again,” he admits. “I’ll - I’ll be thinking about her.” He coughs and looks away.

Bree’s expression turns sympathetic. “I will pause my pretend vomit noises for just long enough to say that’s very sweet and I hope you do as well,” she says, letting a genuine smile cross her face. She pauses a moment, then, “Did you _really_ have to kiss her hand, though? What are you, King Benji’s knight?”

Sigvard laughs and rubs a hand over his scruff, and the tense knot in his chest loosens a little. “ _S_ _hell_ liked it,” he responds smugly. Which she did - wide eyed and stunned, tripping over her words as she tried to respond. The memory makes his possessive, hungry hindbrain purr in satisfaction.

Bree claps a hand on his elbow and steps back, swiping his tankard from the rails in front of him. She takes a swig. “Maybe you’ll finally get some work done now you’re not distracted,” she suggests. “But I’m not getting my hopes up.”

The indignation tears Sigvard away from thoughts of pretty blushes. “I have repaired that deck three times this _week_!” he squawks, outraged. 

Bree shrugs. “I saw nothing,” she denies, and turns with Sigvard’s tankard still in hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow, hey?”

“As always,” Sigvard replies readily. “And - Bree? You were right, you know.”

“I always am,” Bree says, then pauses. “About what?”

Sigvard grins. “The wings _were_ pretty hot, weren’t they?”

Bree gasps. “I knew it!” she crows, and her laugh echoes across the deck and out into the evening air as the ship continues to sail into the night.


End file.
